


Baby Fever

by Blackmoongoddess34



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Married Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoongoddess34/pseuds/Blackmoongoddess34
Summary: After the Tournament of Power, Goku decides to take a little a break and indulge in some intimacy with his wife. However, the new addition to Vegeta's family has sparked an unknown desire to expand his own. Now, he has to convince his wife how exciting a little expansion of their own could be. And he'll try every sensual method he can think of.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm showcasing my favorite DB couple. It's something I always thought should've happened when Goku came back from the dead. So, I'm just giving them their chance now. 
> 
> The story is full of fluff and smut, so be warned. Goku is trying to put a baby in his wife and that's exactly what you're gonna get😎.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tired exasperation. That's what Chichi felt as her husband stood in front of her with that "she's gonna kill me" look on his face.

"So, let me get this straight." she said looking at his tattered clothes with her arms crossed. Chichi had just finished getting ready for bed when she heard the front door open. He actually had the nerve to try and sneak down the hall before she caught him.

"This "errand" you were doing for Lord Beerus was actually a battle for the universe? And.....if we didn't win then we'd be erased?!?"

He let loose a carefree laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I know it sounds crazy. Gohan didn't think we should tell everyone and I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me!? Worry me !?" Her raised voice making him cower slightly. "Goku! We could have been ERASED! Like we never existed! The one time it would've been nice to know you were out there risking your life.....you lie! Everyone could've disappeared...Gohan, Goten, Pan, Videl....YOU! And the last thoughts we would've had...or at least I would've...is that you we're just out training!!"

At this point she's fuming. "Chichi....it's really not that bad. We won! You're still here and everybody's fine." He said, completely ignoring her anger as usual. Walking up and rubbing her arms.

"Goku, I'm serious." Shrugging him off. "Goten came home looking and smelling like he rolled around in a barn all day. He swore he was just playing with Trunks, but I highly doubt that." Narrowing my eyes at him. That goofy smile still on his face. "Haha. Oh don't worry. They didn't come with us. I just had the little guys help 17 with the animals he takes care of."

Those kids weren't "taking care" of anything, she thought. Goten was covered in dirt and his clothes we're ripped to shreds. It looked more like they were fighting the animals instead.

"How in the world can you be so nonchalant about these things? You could have died...again. You may not care...but I do!" She yells, shoving him with one hand.

"That's not true. I really do care." he said before pausing. "What does nonchalant mean?" tilting his head.

She rolls her eyes, sighing in defeat. "Why do I even bother? You know what? It's late Goku, just go bathe. We'll talk about this in the morning. There's leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry." Walking back to their room, she shook her head when sighed in relief. "Uh..he better be glad I love him."

Goku silently thanked the gods that his wife didn't kill him. He knew she would be furious about the whole thing. But he honestly didn't want her to worry. There was a strong possibility they would've lost and he'd prefer she not have that fear.

Taking her advice, he made beeline towards the kitchen for a little snack. It was almost midnight, but not too late to fill his stomach. After gorging himself on dinosaur meat he made his way to the bath. Smiling when he saw that she'd left out his night clothes for him. Chichi might get angry, but she always took care of him.

Some time later, Goku walked in their bedroom. Chichi was already asleep under the covers. Her long black hair spread out over the pillow. The sweet scent that always captivated him lingering in the air. Lifting the sheets, he slips in behind her, slowly wrapping an arm around her waist and rubbing his nose in her hair

He loved her natural smell. It reminded him of the sweets she baked for them. A warm crisp scent that made him want to taste her skin. Something he hadn't done in quite a while.

Chichi could feel Goku snuggle in behind her. His strong arms pulling her against his solid chest. She welcomed his warmth despite her earlier anger. He'd been training for several weeks and she missed being held like this. Goku may not look like it, but he was a cuddler. Of course that's before he man spreads himself all over the bed.

Usually he'd go to sleep, but not tonight. She felt his hand glide up her satin gown to cup a breast, releasing a low moan as he kneaded it. His lips moved to the shell of her ear. Licking the sensitive skin there and making her shiver.

There it is, Goku thought. That sweet smell was turning spicy. After many years together, he knew his wife's pleasure points. Just a few more kisses and he'd have that spicy sticky liquid dripping between her thighs. He couldn't wait to drink his fill.

Goku pulled at the bust of her gown, allowing the breast he was kneading to pop out. That little pink nipple hardening in the cool air.

"Goku" She whispered, turning her head to him. "What are you Mmmm!" Moaning as he captured her lips. His fingers rolling and pinching the pebbled nipple.

Chichi reached up to run her fingers through his thick hair as they kissed. Opening for him when his tongue demanded entrance. Sweeping the insides of her mouth as he rubbed his hardening length into her backside. Those sensual kisses heating her body up.

Guess he's in a mood tonight, Chichi thought. Not that Goku couldn't be intimate. It just wasn't the first thing on his mind. He probably only wanted to make up for lying, but she wouldn't complain.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his hand leave her breast, traveling south. He grabbed her gown, pulling it up to reveal her soaked panties. Releasing her lips, he dug his face in her neck, licking the sweet skin there. His fingers caressing the seat of her panties.

Chichi latched on to his wrist as he pushed them aside, running two fingers over those wet lips. Quickly finding her little clit.

"Ah ah Goku!" Moaning when he started circling the sensitive nub.

To even the score, she reached behind her to massage his hard cock. Goku bucked his hips into her hand. Growling as she stroked him through his boxers. Ready to get to the main course, he removed his hand and rolled her back. Sucking the juices from his fingers.

"You're frisky tonight." She says, giggling as he nuzzles her neck again.

"I feel bad about making you mad." He said before leaning up to kiss her lips and pulling the straps of her gown down her arms.

"And you know I love your smell." Giving her another deep kiss.

Chichi arched her back when he moved down to taste her nipples. Each lick and nibble shooting heat straight to her core. The anticipation intensifying when his hand pulled her panties down with his descent. After removing them, he spread her legs further, letting her thighs rest on his shoulders. Making her shudder when he kissed her dark curls.

Goku groaned at the first taste of her wetness. His long tongue slowly passing through her sensitive lips. He could hear his wife whimper when he dipped his tongue inside, stirring up her sweet honey. Those small hands latching onto his hair. Chichi bit her lip to keep her moans low. Remembering that Goten was in the other room.

Soon that familiar rush started to take over, her body shaking with the intensity. The heat in her core growing to an inferno. Sensing how close she was, Goku moved suck her clit, plunging two fingers inside her. That last deep push taking her over the edge. Turning her head, Chichi screamed into the pillow beneath her. Goku drinking up the sweet liquid that gushed from her body.

He gradually let up when she stopped convulsing. Chichi slowly caught her breath as he kissed his way up her body.

"Wow...you really are frisky tonight." she whispered, running her hands up his broad shoulders. He gave her a sexy smirk before taking her lips again. Chichi moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue.

Feeling frisky herself, she reached down to his boxers and pushed them over those muscular cheeks. His hard cock popping free. Goku groaned against her lips as she shamelessly groped his round ass before wrapping a hand around his thickness.

Spreading her legs wider, she wantonly rubbed her wet slit over his length. Coating it with her juices. Unable to wait any longer he leaned back and positioned his thick head at her parted lips. Slowly pushing inside her tightness.

"Mmmm....you're always so tight." Putting his forehead against hers, reveling in the warm wetness that enveloped him.

"That's cause you're never here." She whimpered as he stretched her, sinking deeper with each thrust.

Goku couldn't deny that statement, but he would make up for it. Holding on to her thighs, he gave a hard thrust, hitting that sweet spot at the back of her pussy. Loving how she grit her teeth and clawed his back. Angling his hips, he continued to pound that spot, bringing her closer to the explosive ecstasy she felt earlier.

"Don't stop...Oh Kami...Don't stop!" She pleaded, holding his shoulders for dear life with her face in the crook of his neck. His thick cock caressing her inner walls.

"Chi...Ugh...you're pussy's so wet!" Speeding up those deep thrust.

"I told you...Ahhh..not to saaaay thaaat..oh kami! I'm coming!" she said as her legs began to shake.

Her dam broke seconds later. Chichi's body convulsed wildly while she clutched her husband tightly. Smothering her screams in his neck. Those quivering walls that sucked him in clamping down and taking him with her. Goku gave a few more powerful thrust before releasing a deep growl, shooting his hot seed inside her. The warmth of his load sending Chichi's climax to the next level. He quickly cover her mouth with his, swallowing her moans. Her body shuddering with the powerful aftershocks of her orgasm.

Coming down from their high, Goku rolled them to the side while they shared a passionate kiss. His hips still pumping slowly as he milked himself in her tightness. With her hands on his face, their deep kiss turning into sweet pecks.Gradually their breathing returned to normal.

"I didn't get to say it when you got back but...Welcome Home." She said between kisses.

"You drive me nuts sometimes, but I still love you. I'll always be here waiting for you. " Wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too Chichi." He said, returning her embrace.

**********************************************

The next morning, Goku woke with a light stretch. Smiling when he saw his wife lying on top of him. They'd gone another round before finally passing out. The taste of her sweet cream lingering on his lips. Hopefully Goten didn't hear anything cause they did get a little loud in that last climax. His silent chuckle made her stir.

Wrapping his arms around her, he rubbed her back as she snuggled into him. The sun was just coming up so they still had another hour to relax. He used to get up at dawn, but it wasn't necessary to follow that regimen anymore. Plus the battle yesterday took a lot out of him. He'd need to take it easy so he doesn't have another bad episode with his ki.

Maybe he'll take a break from training at Lord Beerus's place and just train on Earth. Vegeta wasn't too happy about being away from Bulla so he definitely wasn't coming with him. It'd been a long time since his kids were small so he'd forgotten that feeling. Technically, it was only with Gohan. He'd been dead when Goten was born and it was a little different with Pan. Gohan was more than enough to protect her.

"Mmmm....I wonder what it would be like to have another one...." the thought seeping into his subconscious as he drifted back to sleep.


	2. Inception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku gets a little encouragement to execute his idea.

Walking through the small crowd, Chichi suddenly felt eyes on her. "Why do I feel like someone's watching me?" she thought, stopping to look around.

Currently, she was holding Bulla while her mom went to the restroom. Bulma had decided to throw a little party after their win at the universal tournament. Of course not getting erased was definitely cause for celebration. Being Bulma, she invited everyone. Even that creepy looking Galactic King with all the tentacles.

"Hey Chichi! How's everything?" A voice called from behind her. Turning, she saw Krillin walk up with his family.

"Hey Krillin. How have you been?" Adjusting Bulla in her arms.

"Oh wow! Look who's here!" Krillin said with a surprised face. "Sorry, I haven't had a chance to get a good look at the little princess here." He laughed while 18 snorted.

"What's wrong?" She said, noticing 18's annoyed look. But, Krillin quickly waived his hand to dismiss it.

"Ah it's nothing serious..." 18's narrowed eyes shut him down.

"That fool was actually standing guard like we were going to take her away or something. So stupid!" Her deadpan voice was paired with an exasperated roll of her eyes.

"Standing guard? You mean Vegeta? Oh please just ignore him." Giving her own snort as she adjust Bulla again. Putting her in a more comfortable position.

"You're daddy is crazy!" Smiling down at her giggling face.

Chichi gave a mirthless laugh as she turned her attention back to Krillin. "Yeah, he tried that with me too. But, I quickly reminded him that he never even held Trunks when he was baby. He must've been insane if he thought that crap would fly with me. I have two children and a grandchild."

"You're really not afraid of anything are you?" He laughed again, scratching his bald head.

"He's nothing but a big softy. I wouldn't pay him any attention. Personally, Goku was a much better father!" Chichi said with a proud nod.

"Really? I always wondered about that. He's just so carefree." With a skeptical look Krillin lifted a dark eyebrow. 

"Trust me, I was concerned in the beginning. But I think that's what made him so good. He loved holding Gohan. He played with him, took him camping, and hunting. You've been out with them together. I never had to ask Goku to spend time with Gohan. That was all him." Chichi smiled confidently.

"That's true. He's like a big kid himself!" Nodding to himself.

"Yep. Now all he has to do is put that energy into being a better husband." She said with a deep sigh. "I'm not gonna touch that!" Krillin laughed as his wife rolled her eyes again.  
*********************************************  
Across the room, Goku stood off to the side with a plate in one hand and two meat skewers in the other. He had been enjoying his food when something caught his attention. It was a sight he'd seen many times before. But, this time, it caused a very different emotion to surge inside him.

"Why are you staring at your woman like that?" A gruff voice said next to him. Goku was so engrossed in watching his wife that he didn't notice Vegeta's Ki at his side.

Goku shrugged as he shoved the other two skewers in his mouth. " Mmm hmmn humm mmmmn..." He started, but was quickly cut off.

"Chew your food first! Numbskull!" Vegeta said, rolling his eyes.

Chuckling, he quickly chewed and swallowed. "Haha..sorry about that." Rubbing an arm over his mouth.

"Answer my question! Why are you staring?"Vegeta narrowing his eyes at him. Still upset that Kakarot's woman took his daughter without permission.

"I was just thinking how nice she looks holding a baby. It kind of reminded me when Gohan was little." Goku said with his signature laugh. A light blush forming on his cheeks.

His revelation brought a slight look of disgust to Vegeta's face. "Why in the world would you be thinking of that?"

"I don't know. It just...kind of came to me. Chichi was lying on top of me the other morning and I..." Vegeta shivered at the unwanted visual he got of his rival. "..was thinking about staying home for a bit. Especially since you wouldn't be training with me now that Bulla's here. Then I started wondering about us having another baby...."

Goku stopped when Vegeta held his hand up. "Wait, so you want another one?" Interrupting his ramble.

"I guess so. Maybe it's because I wasn't here when Goten was a baby. I didn't get to do all those things I did with Gohan so it feels like I missed out. It's weird. I know we have Pan, but it's not same." he said, shrugging his shoulders again.

Vegeta silently stared through narrowed eyes at his sparring partner. His own plate of food forgotten. For him, this whole conversation was weird....and a little creepy. It was completely out of character for Kakarot to talk about anything other than fighting. As far as he knew, his family always seemed like an after thought to him. It was no wonder Kakarot's woman was so crazy.

Maybe his daughters birth sparked some innate Saiyan need to procreate. He was a full-blooded rival so it probably affected him differently than when his grandchild was born. Technically, they were just reaching their prime. Unlike humans their need to copulate only increased during this time. Vegeta wasn't exactly thrilled about thinking of him in that manner. But, their species was low in number. It wouldn't be so bad to have another Saiyan around. Even if they did come from this low bred idiot.

"Then do it." Vegeta's said pointedly.

His statement causing Goku to pause the skewer heading to his mouth. "Do what?"

"Oh for the love of....You want another brat, right?" Vegeta said, his voice dripping with irritation.

Goku stopped and thought for a minute."Yeah, I think so."

"OK then just do it. Go tell that loud woman of yours you want another kid and get to it." Vegeta seethed in a low tone. Upset that he's actually encouraging this fool to do anything.

"Oh..Oooh!" Goku's expression brightening as he caught on. "Maybe we could start tonight and..."

"I do NOT want to hear about your sex life." Vegeta said abruptly, walking away towards the balcony.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Goku mumbled around his food. Despite Vegeta's attitude, his words gave him the courage to act on his desire. Now, he had to see if his wife would be on the same page.

*********************************************  
It was pretty late when they arrived home. Chichi had allowed Goten to spend the night with Trunks. To be honest, they could use the alone time. Chichi noticed how quiet Goku had been during the party. He was normally way more social than that. At one point she saw him put his plate down to play with Pan. Not that he didn't play with her...he just never abandoned his food like that.

Chichi decided to let Goku bathe first. Giving her a chance to mull over the situation while putting the extra food they got away. When she arrived in their room he was already dozing under the covers. After taking her own quick shower, she settled in bed with him. Snuggling under his arm with her head on his chest.

"Goku honey?" Whispering as she slowly caressed the smooth muscles of his stomach. "Yeah Chi?" Turning his nose into her hair.

"Is everything alright? You seemed a little off at the party today. Are you having that issue with your ki again?" She said looking him over.

He chuckled softly in her hair. "No, I'm fine. That fight did take a lot out of me, but my body's OK. I'm still gonna rest on Earth for a while. Maybe take a little break."

"That's good. I always feel better when you're home." Cuddling closer and putting one of her legs over his. Chichi didn't know what a while meant when it came to Goku. That could be days or weeks before his urge to train took over. He wanted to be home so she would enjoy it while she could.

Goku groaned as she nestled in closer. " Actually, I was thinking about something."

"What?" she whispered into his chest.

"I saw you holding Bulla and playing with Pan today." his hand caressing her upper arm.

"That's nothing new. You were playing with Pan today too." She said, pulling the covers further up on them.

"True. I guess it got me thinking of when Gohan was little. He was so cute, you know? It sucks that I was dead when Goten was born. I feel like I missed out on so much with him. Haha....I still find it funny that you were the one to train him first." He said with a light chuckle.

Chichi stopped her caresses at his statement. This was the first time he'd ever mentioned not being there for Gotens birth. Goku was always so nonchalant about everything so it never occurred to her that it actually bothered him. Suddenly she felt his hand under her chin, tilting her face to look up at him. The intense look in his midnight eyes leaving her breathless.

Goku stared into wife's own dark eyes. " I was thinking..."

  
"Yeah..." she whispered, lost in his fathomless gaze.

Touching his forehead to hers. "Let's have another baby."


	3. He can't be serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chichi gets overwhelmed by her husbands advances and Goku goes to get some advice on what to do.

Chichi peeked around the corner as she came out of the laundry room. Releasing a sigh of relief when she didn't see her husband. After confirming the coast was clear, she walked outside to hang their clothes up to dry.

It had been a few weeks since Goku's nighttime proposal to expand their family. At first, she wasn't sure what to make of it. He didn't even give her a chance to protest. Right after the words left his mouth he proceeded to make the sweetest love to her. Making her sing his name through the night.

The next morning, Chichi tried to confront him about it during breakfast. However, he just saw that as an opportunity to bend her over their dining room table. Thankfully Goten came home later that day. Their son's inquiry into his epic battle kept him occupied.

She decided not to mention it again. Hoping he'd forget about it like he usually did everything else. But no, that didn't work. He was on her as soon as Goten left for school the next day. This time catching her in the laundry room.

The man had turned into an animal! He'd ripped through her pants and the top of her cheongsam was torn open. His eyes watching her breast lewdly bounce with each thrust. All she could do was hold on to his powerful shoulders as he ravaged her against the washing machine.

Chichi was completely embarrassed at how quickly she came all over his cock....and how many times. Their combined juices saturating the floor. She was in a daze when he finally let her down. After fixing his clothes, he kissed her forehead and went to check on the fields. As if he didn't just bang her senseless against a pile of wet clothes. For the first time in her life, she was absolutely speechless.

Fortunately her period arrived several days later. Allowing her a small respite from his passions and a chance to talk.

*********************************************  
Flashback

"Goku, honey. We need to talk." Chichi said staring down at her hands. She had asked him to walk with her after dinner. This way they could talk without Goten hearing their conversation.

"Sure Chi. What's up?" He said, walking with both of his hands behind his head. Enjoying the night air.

"Yes, well I wanted to talk to you about this 'wanting to have another baby thing'." She paused for a second. Gathering her thoughts. "I honestly don't think it's a good idea. Look at us, Goku. We're grandparents now!" I said, looking over at him.

Goku scrunched up his face before answering. "What does that have to do with anything? You make it sound like we're old or something."

"We are old Goku!" I said, stopping and putting my hands on my hips.

"I'm confused." He said, crossing his arms. "Bulma's older than us and she just had Bulla."

"Yes, but she doesn't have a son in his 20's and a GRANDCHILD! " She emphasized.

Goku shook his head at her. "I still don't see what the big deal is. Don't you want another little Goten or Gohan running around. Oh maybe we'll have a girl. I know you always wanted one." chuckling lightly.

"Yes and I have a granddaughter! Plus I'm gonna get as big as a house! You saw Bulma. She could barely move around!" She said, raising her voice.

"So what? You're pretty to me at any size. I actually kinda liked when you were pregnant. Your butt was really round and soft!" Goku chuckled again, reminiscing on the days when she was pregnant with Gohan.

Chichi blushed and stuttered at his words. "Go...that's not...that's not the point! There's a lot to think about instead of just saying you wanna have a baby! What happens when you decide to leave again!"

Goku walked closer and put his hands on her forearms.  
"Chichi...I'm not going anywhere. I told you that I'd be home."

"For a while. You said you'd be home for a while. How do I know you're not gonna get bored and run off to Lord Beerus's planet the moment you have a chance?" She said looking up at him.

Goku frowned down at her. "Do you think I'm gonna leave you?"

The tone in his voice making her pause. "Honey, I know you love me. And...I appreciate that you don't see me as some old woman. I just don't know about another baby."

He looked absolutely crushed when she said that. Feeling like crap, Chichi put her hands on his face. "Look...I'm on my special time right now anyway. Let me think about it for a bit, okay?"

Goku sighed and nodded in agreement. "Okay Chi." She tiptoed and kissed his chin.

*********************************************

  
Chichi assumed that would slow him down, but once again. That didn't happen. Apparently Goku's determined spirit extended to anything he set his mind to....including having this baby.

Goku had been the perfect husband since their conversation. He helped her with the dishes, worked the fields, and even admonished Goten when he tried to skip out of his homework. All without her even asking! Last night, he actually sat down and watched a movie with her. Something that usually required lots of bribery with food.

This morning she awoke to his hands caressing her stomach and his hardness pressed into her back. Her period was over and she knew he could tell. Especially with that freaky sense of smell. It was only a matter of time before he started the sensual torture again.

Goten was going to visit his Grandpa this weekend and she knew he'd make his move then. Sighing, Chichi hung the last article of clothing and went inside to prepare dinner. Her mind on how she was going to keep her husband from sexing her to death.

  
*********************************************

  
Goku crossed his arms as he soared through the sky. His own mind preoccupied with thoughts of his wife. Unfortunately, she didn't accept his idea of a new baby like he'd hoped. He could tell she was scared of something. Which is why he tried to make her more comfortable and help around the house. He also wanted to give her the time to think like she asked.

He knew she wasn't on her special time anymore. The smell of her skin had changed back to normal. However, she still kept her distance. At this point, Goku needed some advice.

With his destination in sight, he began his descent. Landing softly in front of the huge Capsule Corp building. He was greeted immediately by the front desk clerk as soon as he entered. "Good Afternoon Mr. Son. How can I help you today?"

"Yeah. Is Bulma here?" Goku never got used to this no matter how many times he visited.

"Yes Mr. Son. I'll page her right away." She bowed before paging Bulma.

A few minutes later Bulma rounded the corner with a smile on her face. "Son! What are you doing here?"

"Hey Bulma!" Giving her his signature greeting.

"Did you come to train with Vegeta? I think he's in the gravity room with Trunks." She said, leading him down the hall.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you. I need some advice." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Sure. Advice on what?" Stopping to give him a curious look.

Goku flushed slightly before answering. "Well it's about Chichi."

Bulma raised her eyebrows at his embarrassed look. Goku was one of the most direct people she knew and he rarely felt embarrassed about anything.

"Okay, let's get something to drink and you can tell me what's wrong." Bulma said, walking out to the balcony.

After receiving their tea, Goku told her about his dilemma. He went over everything. From her having Bulla to him trying to seduce his wife to have a baby.

By the time he finished, she had both hands covering her face. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked at her reaction.

Goku's worried look quickly turned into irritation when he heard her snicker." This isn't funny Bulma!"

The low snickers rapidly increasing in volume. "Oh Kami!" She said, her hands now just covering her mouth. Her head tilted forward as she laughed at her oldest friend.

"I'm sorry, but this is hilarious. Goku you basically told your wife you wanted a baby and didn't even give her a choice. You then proceeded to assault her every chance you got. Honestly? You did everything wrong!" Her laughter finally dying down.

Goku flushed at her words. "What should I do?"

"Well, first of all, you need to apologize to her. She's not wrong to be apprehensive about having another baby." She held up her hand when he began to protest.

"Yes, I know I'm older than you. Damn it!" She admitted to her chagrin. "But, unlike you, I'm not a grandparent. Your situation is a little different from mine."

"I still don't see why that's such a big deal." He said with exasperation.

"Goku, please don't take offense when I say this. But, you don't understand because you're not human. You don't age the same way and she knows this. Knowing Chichi, she's concerned about looking like an old woman while you still look like some DILF."

"I told her I didn't care about that. She'll always be my wife." Goku said softly. Suddenly his brow furrowed in confusion. "What's a DILF?"

Bulma sighed. "Don't worry about that. The point is you should have properly talked to her first BEFORE you started to dick her down. Personally I'm surprised by your behavior."

"I didn't 'dick her down'!" He said with a look of disgust. "I don't even know what that means! And why is it surprising? Chichi and I have sex all the time. Vegeta mentioned something like that before." He sat back in his chair. Pouting like a little boy.

"You talked to Vegeta about this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Goku crossed his arms. "Well, we didn't really talk. I just mentioned wanting another baby and he told me I should go tell my wife and get to it."

Bulma rubbed her temples at his words. No wonder he went straight to 'dicking' mode. Goku was probably afflicted with the same increased need to mate that Vegeta was before she got pregnant.

She'd noticed that Vegeta had been more sexually charged then usual. When she asked him about it, he explained that the Saiyan prime was quite different from ours. Unlike a human, they experienced an increased desire to mate and have children at this age. It was probably due to their longer life span.

They literally became like animals at this point. Vegeta didn't stop ravaging her constantly until she was pregnant. Which took months. If Goku is anything like Vegeta than she knew Chichi was in trouble.

Taking pity on her friend she explained the whole mating thing in as many layman's terms as she could.

Goku furrowed his brow as he thought about her words. "So you're saying that I'm in some kind of heat and that's why I want another kid?"

"Yeah, something like that." Surprised that he actually understood with the first explanation.

"I guess that makes sense. I've only been thinking about Chichi since I got back from the tournament. But, it's not just that. I really do want to have another baby with her."

"Why?" she said looking confused.

"Because I want to share that moment with her again. It was so much fun when Gohan was a baby and I totally missed that with Goten. I guess I want to do it before we can't anymore." Goku said quietly, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

Bulma smiled at his honesty. She always thought those two were so mismatched, but their weird love was unquestionable. Deciding to help, Bulma grabbed his hand. "How about this? Let me talk to Chichi. She's probably feeling really overwhelmed by all this. I might be able help her work it out."

"Thanks Bulma." Goku said returning her smile.

"I'll call her and schedule a girls day out tomorrow. Until then, give her some space, okay?"

"Sure, I can do that!" He nodded.

"Good. I'm gonna go call her now. I'll have them bring out some snacks for you. I know food always makes you feel better." Bulma laughed when his face brightened at the prospect of food.

As she walked away, Bulma crossed her arms."How the hell am I gonna explain this to her...."


	4. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma decides to intervene and see how Chichi feels about her husbands proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos 🤗. I'm really glad you all enjoyed my little Gochi story. They're my favorite couple, but unfortunately they don't get much love. And when they do, it's usually drama. I just want to show them as the loving couple we don't get to see.
> 
> Also, I am adding more character tags. I decided to add some other characters input on their decision, but that'll come in later chapters.
> 
> Thanks again 😘

"This is so good!" Bulma said as she sipped her jasmine tea. The floral scent wafting in the air.

Chichi nodded in agreement as she chewed on a fluffy piece of melon bread. There's nothing like some relaxing tea and carbs to ease the soul.

"Oh yes, I needed this. I've been so tense at home that I haven't had a chance to relax. This tea is wonderful." Chichi said before taking a sip of her cup. The soothing warmth calming her nerves.

Bulma smiled as she watched her friend enjoy herself. As promised, she invited Chichi on a girls day out. First, they indulged in a little retail therapy and then stopped at the spa for a Mani and Pedi. Currently, they were sitting in the corner of a nice little bistro for lunch. Bulma knew this wasn't the norm for Chichi, but it was obvious she needed to get out of the house.

"I could hear the tension in your voice over the phone. It was almost like you were hiding from something." Bulma said slowly.

Chichi sighed as she leaned back in her chair. " If you can believe it, I was actually hiding from Goku." She said shaking her head. "The crazy part is I'm starting to feel bad about it. I mean...here he is, finally deciding to spend time with me and I'm running away! I'm just so confused right now."

"Is it because of the baby?" Bulma asked softly.

Chichi's head snapped back at her question. "How do you know about that?"

Bulma could hear the hostility looming in her voice. Chichi had become a good friend during Goku's absence so she knew all about her explosive temper. In this situation, she decided the truth would be better than lying.

"Actually...Goku came to see me yesterday. Apparently you aren't the only one confused about your feelings." Bulma admitted.

Chichi's anger deflated. "Oh. He did?" Bulma nodded, biting into her own muffin.

Chichi leaned in closer. "Don't you think it's crazy? After all these years, he wants to have another baby! And I know he says it doesn't matter, but we're grandparents now!"

"That's true, but it's not like you're old or anything. You look great!" Bulma knew those conservative clothes Chichi wore hid an amazing body. She saw her toned legs and small waist when they tried on dresses. It was no wonder Goku kept jumping his wife.

"He said the same thing, but there's so much to think about. And his behavior is so odd. He's never been this..this..sexual before. Don't get me wrong, he's amazing once he gets going. But, you've seen how oblivious he is. I practically have to walk around naked to get him in the mood! " She whispered across the table.

"Well, I might be able to shed some light on why he's acting that way." Bulma chuckled.

Chichi tilted her head."What do you mean?"

"This new behavior has a lot to do with his biology." With that, Bulma leaned closer and explained everything, but with a little more detail than she did for Goku.

"Wait a minute...wait a minute.." Chichi said putting both of her hands in front of her. "So....you think my husbands sudden desire to get me pregnant is because of some...Saiyan need....that was inadvertently triggered because of you and Vegeta?" A look of disbelief on her face.

"Somewhere along those lines." Bulma nodded in agreement.

"I should have known it had something to do with him being a Saiyan. Especially when he ripped my clothes off." Chichi said rolling her eyes.

Bulma comically spit out her tea. "HE DID WHAT!" She yelled, causing a few stares from the table next to them. They quickly turned around when she told them to mind their business.

"He did what!" she whisper yelled this time.

"It's embarrassing..." Chichi whispered back.

"Oh no you don't. I need details. WAITER!" She yelled, getting his attention. " Bottle of Merlot now!" The waiter quickly left to retrieve her order. Returning shortly with a bottle and filling two glasses.

Needing a little liquid courage Chichi took a sip of her wine. "Well, it was right after he asked me about having another baby. Goten had just gone to school and...."

"Keep going." Bulma said taking a big sip of her own wine.

Chichi blushed furiously as she continued. "I thought if I ignored him that maybe he'd forget about it. So...I hid in the laundry room hoping that he'd go exercise or something. Of course that didn't happen. He literally tracked me by scent and cornered me in there!"

Chichi took another large sip of her wine. "The next thing I know, my dress was torn in half and my legs were in the air. He ripped a hole in my pants and basically banged the life out of me against the washing machine."

"Holy Shit!" Bulma whisper yelled again.

"Yeah, I know." Chichi nodded before downing the rest of her glass.

"Whoa! I guess he's more like Vegeta than I thought." Bulma said, not knowing how to feel about her old friends sexual escapades.

"But that's not the craziest part." Chichi said, pouring herself another glass.

"What happened?"

Chichi leaned closer to make sure no one else heard. Bulma followed suit, vibrating with anticipation.

"I had one of the best orgasms of my life!" she snickered, already feeling the buzz of her drink. Bulma shook her head as she joined her, their laughter filling the little bistro.

"It was so good that I couldn't even get mad." Chichi said, her laughter dying down.

Bulma took in the whole scenario. Vegeta was always sexually charged so it wasn't too much of a change when he tried to get her pregnant. She was used to having sex all over her house. Knowing Chichi, the most adventurous they probably got was shower sex. But she doubted the sex is what really bothered her.

"I don't regret it." Bulma said, looking at her seriously. "Bulla may not have been planned, but I wouldn't change a thing."

Chichi sighed deeply. "You know, I used to be so jealous of you."

Now Bulma was confused. "Why?"

"You never had to beg your husband to stay home." Chichi said quietly. "I actually wanted another baby after he came back from the afterlife. But he wasn't even home a whole year before he ran off to King Kai's to train."

"Have you talked to him about this?" Bulma asked.

"Goku said that he would stay on Earth to train. But what if he doesn't? What if I get pregnant and he leaves? You know how quickly he gets bored. I just don't want to be a 40 something grandmother raising a baby by herself!" Chichi said with a sniffle.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Bulma said, placing a hand over hers.

"How do you know?" She whispered.

"Go talk to your husband. I think things are gonna work out a lot better than you think." Bulma squeezed her hand. Giving Chichi a reassuring smile.

Taking a deep breath, Chichi nodded. "My dad's coming to pick up Goten tonight and he'll be gone for the weekend. We'll talk then. I'd rather nip this in the bud as soon as possible."

"Something tells me he's gonna be nipping you in the bud!" Bulma giggled.

"Oh Bulma!" Chichi sighed


	5. I'm Ovulating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chichi makes her decision and they get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Smut Warning
> 
> This chapter is a little long and I apologize in advance if I got carried away with the smut. I couldn't help myself 😂

Goten was already packed by the time Chichi got home. He usually stayed with his brother or Trunks, but her dad wanted to spend some time with him this weekend. Goten didn't mind since his grandfather still spoiled him rotten.

She got started on dinner as soon as her father picked him up. Making all of her husbands favorite things. Even baking a nice cake for dessert. Goku loved sweets and this would definitely relax him.

Everything was done by the time he walked through the door. "Oi Chichi! Man it smells good in here." He said walking in the kitchen.

"Hey honey. I made you my special fried chicken and there's a chocolate cake too. " I said turning to kiss his cheek as he leaned over my shoulder.

My kiss made him pause and give me a perplexed look. "Go wash up and I'll set the table." looking up at him.

"Sure Chi." He said softly, giving her peck on the lips.

As usual, Goku devoured his food in record time. Especially that chocolate cake. She had to cut him off so Goten would have some when he came home on Sunday.

After dinner, Chichi decided to put her plan into action. "Goku, I wanted to talk again tonight, but first I thought we'd take a bath together. What do you say?"

Goku stopped rubbing his full stomach and stared at her with a hopeful expression. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Why don't you go and get the bath ready while I clean up in here?" She said, getting up from the table.

"Okay Chi!" He smiled before running out the door.

Chichi shook her head as she cleared the table. It didn't take long to get the kitchen in order. Once finished, she collected everything they needed for a relaxing bath and changed into her silk robe. By the time she made it outside Goku was just setting up their towel rack. The logs under the tub were already turning amber.

Goku turned as she walked next to him. Swallowing audibly when his gaze fell to the smooth thighs peeking out from the short robe. Her pert breast pushing against the silk fabric. Chichi blushed at the obvious desire in his eyes. "Get undressed and I'll put the soap in." Nodding slowly, he removed his work clothes.

Chichi licked her lips as her husband revealed his perfect body. Her eyes roving over his solid chest and rippling abdominal muscles. She quickly turned when his long semi hard cock plopped out of his boxers. While pouring in the sandalwood soap she secretly anticipated the way he would stretch her tonight.

Goku sniff the air as he walked up behind her. "Mmm. That smells nice." he said putting his hands in her waist. "Can I take this off?" Remembering to ask first before tearing it off like he really wanted.

Chichi nodded and leaned back as he untied her sash. Slowly pulling the robe over her creamy shoulders. He could see her pink nipples harden in the night air. After setting her robe aside, he turned her around. His hands moving to that round ass he loved. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered, bending closer to her lips.

She could barely finish her nod when he captured her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he hoisted her up, large hands squeezing her plump bottom. Chichi moaned as he sucked her tongue in his mouth. The kiss causing moisture to gather at her core. Goku growled when felt her juices on his finger tips.

Needing air Chichi broke their kiss. "I'm never gonna say what I have on my mind if we keep this up." She said, panting lightly.

"Sorry." Goku said, putting her down. "Bulma told me to stop attacking you."

He was about to step back, but she stopped him. Rubbing her hand on his cheek. "It's okay. Let's get into the tub."

Goku helped her climb in before following. They kept two small stools in the tub for seating, but she opted to sit in his lap instead. Grabbing a washcloth, she lathered it and began washing his chest. He also started to languidly run a cloth over her arms

Chichi decided to take this moment to speak her mind. "I talked to Bulma today and she told me all about what's going on with you. A lot of it made sense. But, it still worries me." She said taking a deep breath.

"What worries you?" He said with a frown.

Chichi looked in his eyes as she put her arms around him. "Do you....want to have another baby because you really want to or is it something else?"

Smiling softly, he pulled her closer. "I really want to."

"Why?" She whispered.

"Why not? It'll be so much fun having another little one around. I could take him camping and training with Goten and me. It'll be great." He said, smiling brightly at her.

"What if it's a girl?" she asked.

"Same thing! I'll just train her together with Pan. There's no way I'm letting Piccolo train her. He already got Gohan." Goku laughed.

"Honey, you know how I feel about tha...mmmm." Goku silenced her with a kiss. His large hands moving up to the sides of her breast, thumbs grazing her nipples. Chichi moaned as she melted into him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Let me have this one." He whispered against her lips. "Look at Gohan and Goten. They're so smart and that's all you. Our kids are gonna be fine as long as you're their mom. Even if I train them." he winked with a smirk.

Chichi sighed as that smile weakened her already brittle resolve. "If we do this, you have to promise to stay on Earth during the pregnancy. I don't care if you want to train with Vegeta or go to the lookout for a few hours. I just don't want to be alone Goku. Can you promise me that?" Looking into his eyes again.

Goku leaned his forehead against hers. " I promise. I won't leave you." He whispered, taking her lips in a soft kiss. Her remaining resistance shattering like glass.

Breaking free, she took a moment to turn and fully face him, her legs straddling his lap. Goku groaned as he felt her grab his hard length, stroking it under the water.

"Well, in that case, this is actually a good time to start." She whispered back.

"Why?" He said, kissing the corner of her mouth.

"I'm ovulating!" Chichi smiled coyly.

Goku bent his head into her neck. Running his tongue up her pulse point. "What does that mean?" Continuing to kiss and lick under her chin.

Chichi lifted herself slightly. "That means....it's the perfect time to put a baby in me!" She said before slowly sinking down on his thick hard cock. Her loud moan carrying in the wind as he stretched her sensitive walls.

"Oh Chi!" He groaned as her heat enveloped him. Gradually, Chichi started a slow bounce on his shaft, her hands gripping the edge of the tub behind him. Hips swirling with each descent.

All Goku could do was hold onto his wife's hips as she rode him with abandon. Her head thrown back, the moonlight reflecting off her pale skin. The sounds escaping from her mouth getting louder with each thrust. Those hard nipples dancing in his face. Soon the swivel of her hips began to increase. Her bouncing causing the water to slosh around.

"Oh Kami, Oh Kami, I gonna cum!" Her wail snapping his patience. Suddenly Goku stood up with one of her legs over his forearm and the other latched around his waist. Planting his feet, he began to pound her mercilessly. The tip of his hardness destroying that secret place inside her.

"Give it to me!" She screamed, clutching his shoulders as he brought her closer to the edge.

The feel of her walls tightening were his undoing. Giving her one last powerful thrust, he roared, pumping his hot seed into her womb. Chichi's eyes rolled back as she descended into ecstasy. The continuous hot waves of his cum causing her whole body to shudder.

After a moment, Goku sank back down in the water. His arms still holding his shivering wife. Their breathing eventually returning to normal as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

The water from before had accidentally doused the fire, causing the bath to lose its heat. Feeling cold, Chichi leaned up. "Let's go inside." she whispered. Goku nodded in agreement.

They quickly rinsed off using the remaining water. Once out of the tub, Goku grabbed their towels and transmitted them to the bedroom. The move taking Chichi by surprise.

"Aahhh...I told you to warn me before you do that!" she said punching his arm.

He laughed as he started drying her off. "Sorry! I just didn't want to wait." Gently rubbing the towel over her torso and then down her legs. While kneeling he raised his Ki slightly to dry himself. After tossing the towel aside, he pulled her back into his arms.

"Would you be mad if I try something different?" he asked.

"What do you want to try?" looking up at him.

Goku stepped back and smirked. "It'll be better if I show you." Getting into his power up stance.

Chichi watched as he furrowed his brow in concentration. Soon his skin began to glow and then burst in a bright blue aura. She gasped at the sudden explosion of light. This was the first time she saw his blue form up close.

She stepped in front of him and put her hands on his chest. The muscles more defined then usual. Her fingers tingling at the soft touch.

"You want to make love like this?" she asked, running her hands up to caress his blue hair

"Yeah. I thought it might help since I was in super saiyan form when you got pregnant with Goten." He said, lowering his aura.  
.  
Chichi took that moment to look over his body. Her hands gliding back down over his chest and abs. The deep ridges vibrating with power. She heard his breathing deepened when her hands continued south to his already hard length. She giggled at the bright blue pubic hair he was now sporting.

"Wow! I guess the carpet does match the drapes." She said while playing with the rough blue curls.

"Huh! Oh yeah, I'm never naked in this form so I didn't notice!" He said laughing, scratching the back of his head. His laughter turned into a hiss when she wrapped a hand around his thick cock, stroking him gently.

"Your skin feels like its vibrating." she whispered before kissing his chest.

Chichi had secretly been wanting to make love to her husbands divine form. But, she was too embarrassed to ask him. Taking the opportunity, she move her lips down his body. Her tongue sneaking out to taste his tingling skin. Once on her knees she looked up at him with hooded eyes, still stroking his length. She noticed it was a bit longer in this form. So heavy that it curved down in his hardened state.

Goku clenched his fist as he watched his wife kiss the tip of his penis. Her small hands barely wrapping around it. Chichi moaned when she tasted a drop of his leaking cum. The electrifying taste sending a spark throughout her body. Wanting more she sucked his mushroom tip into her mouth.

Goku groaned as he put a hand in her messy bun. Relishing the feel of her hot wet mouth swallowing him deeper. Looking down, he watched his cock thrust between her sweet lips. Her look of pure enjoyment bringing him closer to the edge.

"Ah Chi! Ahhh.... I can't hold it!" Goku groaned jerking his hips sharply before releasing his hot load. Chichi braced her hands on his thighs as his divine seed flowed into her mouth. She pulled back after swallowing what she could. The rest of his cum spurting on her chin.

"Whoa....that was like...like lighting. My whole body feels electrified." She panted, licking his cum from her lips. Her hands moving over her breast as the tingling sensation settled between her thighs.

Goku was completely surprised by his wife's behavior. She'd pleasured him with her mouth before, but it was nothing like this. Catching his own breath, he decided it was time to return the favor.

Chichi squeaked as he quickly picked her up and walked to the bed. After laying her down he spread her legs wide, kissing down her inner thigh. Chichi cried out when he finally reach core. Running his long tongue up her nether lips to that swollen clit, stopping to suck gently.

Goku growled as he licked his wife's juices. Her cries growing louder when he shoved his tongue inside, flicking her clit with his thumb.

"Yes, Yes!" she screamed, legs shaking with her imminent release. Chichi tumbled over the edge when he pinched her clit. The waves of her climax rushing through her.

After drinking his fill he kissed up her body. Sticking his tongue in her navel before moving up to her nipples, sucking each one. Her shudders started to fade when he reached her lips. Chichi could taste herself as his tongue slipped inside her mouth.

Ready for round two, Goku flipped his wife to her side and moved behind her. With one arm around her waist, he lifted one of her legs up to rest on his thigh. Spreading her for his thick cock. Reaching down, he positioned himself to enter her slick heat.

Chichi reached back and grabbed his hair as he stretched her slowly. Pumping in an inch at a time.

"Ah Goku! It's so big!" she moaned as he got deeper. Her back arching, giving him better access. Once fully seated, he pulled back and gave her another deep stroke. Let her get used to his new size.

Finding a steady rhythm, he continued his deep strokes. Each thrust sending tiny bolts of lightning through her body. Her moans turned into wails as he quickly brought her to another earth shattering orgasm. Goku groaned as she gushed all over his cock.

Without warning Goku tilted her over and began thrusting faster. His head buried in her neck as one hand still held a leg apart. "Uh Chi! You feel so good!"

Chichi held on to the sheets as her husbands wild thrust pushed her into the bed. Her screams of passion joining in with the wet sounds of her pussy taking his cock. The slaps of flesh filling the room.

Suddenly, Goku gave one more ferocious thrust, yelling her name as he shot his electrifying cum inside her. The tingling sensation doubling the shock of her previous orgasm. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as the waves of ecstasy flowed through her. Soon darkness took over as her mind went blank.

*********************************************  
Chichi awoke the next morning to the sound of her husband's snoring. Normally he would be spread out under her like a human blanket, but not this time. He'd actually wrapped his arms around her, including a leg. It was a little smothering, but she didn't mind.

Deciding to enjoy the rare moment she wrapped her arms around his waist. Snuggling deeper into his chest. The slight soreness in her hips reminding her of their epic lovemaking. They would definitely be doing that blue god thing again before the weekend was over.

"You okay?" A rough voice asked above her

Looking up, she saw the worry on her husbands face. "Don't worry honey. I'm just fine. You know I'm no weak woman." She said nibbling at his chin.

Chichi felt one of the hands on her back slide down to her tender butt. "Mmmm....no you're not." he said while squeezing her cheeks.

Goku watched as his wife pulled away and got out of bed. He could see the streaks of his dried seed on her thighs. The sight making blood rush to his member. Chichi stepped back, unpinned her messy bun and shook it loose. She then squeezed her own breast invitingly.

"Why don't I finish showing you how tough I am." she smirked, walking towards the bathroom.

Goku quickly jumped up and ran after her. For the next few hours, they both indulged in each others bodies. Completely forgetting the sole reason they started in the first place.


	6. Something's Not Adding Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gohan finally takes time out to enjoy a nice dinner with his family. However, things were much quieter than he remembered. Something's going on between his parents and apparently his wife is the only one with a clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all 😊. I really wanted to get Gohan's thoughts on this so you'll be seeing him more in the next few chapters. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks again for the kudos 🤗

The sun had just set as the Son family prepared for their weekly dinner. Today they were having it on Mt. Paozu instead of Gohan's house in the city. His mom usually preferred to visit them, but he wanted to come home this time. It had actually been awhile since he'd participated in those dinners or visited his parents.

However, things weren't the same as he remembered. That dysfunctional craziness he missed wasn't there. It had been relatively quiet all day, which was completely out of character for his parents. They loved each other, but their relationship wasn't picture perfect.

Normally he'd have witnessed his mother's unending fury at some point during the day. Especially with the amount of times his dad had been in and out of the house. He'd gone hunting and to the field to get some vegetables for dinner. Her overactive OCD should have been triggered by the mud he was known to track in. But not today. There was nothing. Something was definitely amiss.

At that moment, his father walked through the front door again. He'd gone outside to dispose of the leftover fish and boar carcasses. That's when he saw it.

His father, the one and only Son Goku, actually wiped his feet on the matt. Even crazier, he went to wash his hands. This is a man notorious for touching you with fish hands after a fresh catch. Now, that's not to say it was an impossibility. It just wasn't part of his character. He loved his dad, but even he knew Son Goku wasn't the most considerate person out there.

"Weird isn't it." Goten whispered as he leaned closer.

They were both sitting in the living room watching TV. Pan was busy playing with her toys and Videl had joined his mom in the kitchen. He'd offered to help, but as usual they told him to get out.

"Wait, so this isn't new?" Gohan whispered back.

"Nope, they've been like this for almost 3 months. I honestly don't know if I should be happy or freaked out." Goten said, crossing his arms behind his head.

Gohan smiled at the befuddled expression on his brothers face. It was so much like their fathers. They'll look like twins by the time he's an adult. It's probably why he's started growing his hair out.

"What have they been doing?" He said while leaning over to take a block out of Pan's mouth.

"Nothing! That's the freaky part. It's been normal...and they've been really lovey dovey too." Goten said with a shiver.

Yeah, that was a little disturbing. His parents were definitely not normal. And lovey dovey? Gohan shuddered at the thought. He doubted his father even knew what PDA meant.

"I don't know about that lovey dovey part." Gohan chuckled. Suddenly, Pan jumped on his lap to join in on his laughter. Gohan lifted her up and kissed her belly, causing her angelic giggles to fill the room.

"Hey, I know what I saw bro! They're either stuck together on the couch or smiling at each other in the kitchen. It's gross man! They even go sparring at night!!" Goten whisper yelled.

Gohan's laughter died down as he moved Pan back to his lap. "Wait what? In front of the house?"

Goten shook his head. "No, in the forest."

It was moments like these when Gohan cursed being smart. Something wasn't adding up.

"So, they just decided to go sparring? At night? In the forest?" Slowly narrowing his eyes.

"They say they're just going for a walk, but I don't think so. Sometimes dad comes back without his shirt or she'll have leaves in her hair. I just don't get why they do it at night. It's not like anyone would care!" Goten rolled his eyes

Gohan was silently thanking Kami for his brothers innocence. Thankfully he not only inherited his father's looks but also his denseness. Something was going on in the forest and it was NOT sparring.

"You didn't say anything, right?" Gohan whispered

"No, I was gonna say something the other day, but Mom's been sick so I never got the chance." Goten said shrugging his shoulders.

"How long has she been sick?" Gohan said concerned.

Goten thought about it for a moment before speaking. "Just this past week. It hasn't been long. She says it's some kind of bug, but it's pretty gross. She throws up like twice a day. I was kinda worried, but dad says it's fine. I think she's going to the doctor tomorrow."

Something else wasn't adding up, but he wouldn't think about it now. "I guess that's okay. It's best she go and get checked out just to make sure."

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Gohan looked up to see his father walk in the room. All smiles as usual. He immediately opened his arms so Pan could fly to him.

"Hey Kiddo! Whatcha doing?" Goku said as he held her above his head. Gohan smiled as his father's twirled her around.

Goten leaned over and whispered in his ear. " Dad's going with her....."

Gohan smile slowly faded. "To the hospital?"

Goten nodded.

"Around needles?" Gohan said in disbelief.

Goten nodded.

They both looked at their father as he played with Pan. Lifting her on one hand like an air plane.

What the hell....  
*********************************************

Meanwhile.....

Chichi and Videl were putting the finishing touches on dinner. The roast and fish were done so they just needed to set the table

Videl noticed how her mother-in-law struggled with getting the table set up. She was fine up until everything started cooking. That's when she saw a green tinge began to form on her normally creamy skin.

"Are you okay Chichi? You don't look so well." she said reaching over to rub her back.

Chichi took a deep breath before replying. "Oh don't worry about me. I've just had this stomach bug for the last few days." Giving her a daughter in law a tired smile.

"That makes sense. You seemed a little lethargic at the market this morning. I can see the fatigue on your face." Videl said with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, I was just a bit tired. I'm sure it'll pass." Chichi said, waiving it off.

"Why don't you rest? All the food is done and I just have to set the table. I really don't mind taking care of it." Videl offered.

Chichi scoffed as she put her hands on her hips. "Nonsense! You may be family, but you're still a guest and there's no way I'm...I'm...." Suddenly, Chichi stopped and covered her mouth before running out of the kitchen.

Everyone in the living room immediately looked up as Chichi ran in the bathroom with a worried Videl on her heels.

"Chichi!" Goku yelled before shoving Pan back in Gohan's arms and running after them.

"I got it Goku." Videl said as she closed the door.

Videl rubbed Chichi's back while she chucked the remains of her breakfast in the toilet. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uugghh! Yep...perfectly fine." Chichi leaned up panting as she flushed the toilet. "Just bad decisions." she murmured, getting up to wash her mouth out.

"What did you say?" Videl asked.

"Don't worry about it." Chichi said walking out of the bathroom and into her husband.

Goku grabbed her arms as she came out. His concerned gaze looking her over. "Chichi...are you.."

"I'm fine Goku." She snapped. "There is nothing to worry about. We're going to the doctor tomorrow, remember?" She said, trying to calm him down. Goku nodded slowly, but he still had a worried look on his face.

Chichi turned to her equally concerned sons. "I'm okay boys, really."

"Mom, I'm gonna help Videl finish up in the kitchen. You just rest. " Gohan said, handing his daughter to her.

"I said I was fine!" she snapped again.Gohan smiled at the familiar irritation in her voice. However, he didn't let that dissuade him.

"No mom. You're resting and that's it." he said before heading in the kitchen.

Chichi sighed as she looked down at Pan. "Come on Chichi. Let them take care of it." Goku said, putting his hand on her shoulder and leading her to the sofa.

*********************************************  
"I think my Mom's hiding something." Gohan whispered as he helped his wife set the table.

"Hmmm. Yeah, but I don't think it's what you're thinking." she said with a thoughtful expression.

"What do you mean?" he said confused.

"I'll tell you later." she said quietly

*********************************************

Everyone gathered at the table once all the food was set out. Goku and Goten immediately began devouring their meal as usual. Completely forgetting the previous drama with their mother. Gohan on the other hand was too concerned to even think about food.

He silently sat watching her in awe. Apparently, his father and brother weren't the only ones with an appetite.

"Mmmm..Videl you did a wonderful job on this pork. It's absolutely delicious. Honey, hand me the dumplings." Chichi said around a mouthful of meat. His father handing her a plate of dumplings without question. They both snagged a few together, chewing happily.

"I'm so glad you like it! Gohan loves pork roast so I've had a lot of practice." she said with a secret smile on her face.

Gohan looked at his wife with a curious look, but she shook her head. " Eat your food before it gets cold honey." she said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah or I'm gonna eat your portion!" Goten said reaching over to his side of the table, snatching a few pieces of pork.

"Hey! You little....Give that back!" Gohan yelled as his brother shoved them in his mouth.

Videl sat back laughing as the family feuded over the over the remaining dishes on the table. Pan lending her own sweet giggles to the confusion.

*********************************************  
It was around midnight when Gohan and Videl arrived home from his parents house. Gohan agreed to carry Pan inside and get her ready for bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"She had pretty eventful day." Videl said quietly from the door.

Gohan chuckled softly at her statement. "Everyday is eventful in my house."

After kissing Pan goodnight, he followed his wife to their bedroom. They took their usual shower together and got dressed for bed. Unfortunately, sleep did not take over like Gohan had hoped. His mind was still plagued with thoughts from earlier that day.

"What do you thinks going on with my parents? I mean it's nice that they're so close, but it's a little weird. I hope my mom's not trying to keep some illness from us." Gohan whispered in the dark.

Videl cuddled close so she could rub his chest." I don't think you have anything to worry about. She's sick, but its not definitely not a bug."

Gohan frowned as he turned his head towards her. "What do you mean?"

"You're gonna freak out."

"Why would I freak out if it's not serious."

"I know you and you're gonna freak out."

"That's not fair! You're not even giving me a chance." Gohan moved out of her arms and turned the light on.

Videl sighed as she watch him cross his arms and pout. That irritated, but cute look making her concede.

"Okay, okay. Honestly, I think she's got morning sickness."

"Morning sickness!!" he said, looking at her like she had two heads.

"Yep." Videl nodded. "The only thing in that oven is a bun, not a bug."

"I don't find that funny!" Gohan frowned.

"I'm dead serious. Your mom's totally pregnant. The kicker is they both know. You saw how your dad hovered over her."

"Yeah, but my dads barely home! She can't be pregnant." he said while scrunching up his face.

"No, you're dad has been home for several months. You'd know that if you visited more like I've told you to." she said narrowing her eyes as he blushed at his negligence.

"I go grocery shopping with your mom once a week so I see things you don't. You may not want to hear it, but your dad has been practically stuck to your mom." Crossing her arms.

"I always know when I interrupt them too." she giggled

"Oh Kami." Gohan said covering his face.

Videl laughed even harder. "You're dad actually gives me the stink eye!"

"Please stop." Gohan muffled through his hands.

"Honey, let's just not think about it now. Your mom's going to the doctor tomorrow and I'm pretty sure we'll know by the end of the week. Knowing her, this is probably really embarrassing so let's be discreet until she tells us." Videl said while pulling him back down to bed.

Gohan nodded and leaned over to turn out the light. He hated to admit it but, everything she said made sense. It reminded him of when Videl was pregnant. She'd be sick one moment then starving the next. Things were starting to add up and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.


	7. The Doctor's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku goes with Chichi to her first exam.

"Will you stop fidgeting!"

"I can't help it. You know I hate this place!"

Chichi rolled her eyes at her husband. "Uhhh. I can't believe you sometimes. You're suppose to be the strongest man in the universe and you can't even sit still in a hospital."

Goku had chosen to sit with her in the examination room instead of by himself in the lobby. The doctor had already examined her so they were just waiting on the results. Currently, she was lying on the examination bed while her husband shook like a drug addict in his chair.

She could tell it took everything in Goku to stay put during the entire exam. He was already on the fence about her being naked. Then they started the pelvic exam, which freaked him out even further. Not to mention, when they took her blood. She thought he was going to have a heart attack. Goku just couldn't understand why they needed to take blood AND go down there as well.

With a sigh, she turned over and held a hand out to him. He stopped bouncing his leg for a moment and gave her a confused look. She smiled and wiggled her fingers. Encouraging him to take her hand. Goku smiled back as he took her small hand in his. Her touch instantly calming him down.

His behavior was ridiculous, but she gave him credit for being with her. Technically this was the first time in 20 years that he'd come with her to an appointment. If she remembered correctly, he'd only come to her last few ultrasounds with Gohan. He was too scared to go for the initial exam.

"I know how much you hate this place, but I'm glad you came with me. I feel better knowing you're here." she whispered.

Goku sighed and nodded his head. " I promised I would be here and I won't break that." scooting his chair closer.

Chichi kissed the back of his hand before rubbing it on the side of her face. "I love you. Even though you're a big baby sometimes." She giggled against his hand.

Goku laughed and blushed at her declaration of love. Scratching the back of his head in that signature goofy manner.

They both paused as the elderly doctor came back in the room. Dr. Koi was actually the same one that delivered Goten. She remembered how nice and considerate he was about her being a widow. Fortunately, he hadn't asked her any questions, but it was only a matter of time.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Son it appears congratulations are in order. The test came back and you are most definitely pregnant!" he said with a genuine smile

Goku jumped up and pumped his fist. "Ya Hoo! See, I told you things would work out."

Dr. Koi raised gray eyebrow at Goku's excitement. "Oh, were you planning this pregnancy?"

"That probably sounds really irresponsible for adults our age." Chichi said with a blush.

"Not at all Mrs. Son. I see a lot of couples your age looking to try one last time before they get too old. You are what we consider as an advanced maternal age..."

"Advanced maternal age?!" she said with a slight attitude.

"Yes, that's what we call a pregnancy for women over 35. However, I honestly don't see any need to worry in your case. You're in perfect health and from the looks of it your husband is as well." he said pointing to Goku's muscular arms. For once he wasn't wearing his fighting gi. The black tee and khakis really showed off his muscular physique.

"OK, so how far along am I?" she ask.

"That's the exciting part. You're actually about 8 weeks pregnant. If you don't mind waiting just a few more minutes we can do an ultrasound. We might be able to get a small heartbeat. Would that be OK?"

"Yes, please. We can wait. Right honey?" she said, squeezing his hand. Goku nodded excitedly. The prospect of hearing the babys heartbeat overshadowing his desire to leave.

Dr. Koi told his nurse to get the needed equipment while he updated the notes on her chart. "By the way Mrs. Son. I've been meaning to confirm something with you. It says here that your husband is deceased. Did you remarry someone with the same name? I remember helping you with the birth of your last child and you were a widow then."

'Shit' Chichi thought.

Goku laughed and joyfully started to explain his absence. "Haha. No, I'm still her husband. I was dead for seven years, bu...mmmf." Chichi quickly covered his mouth before he could say more.

"What he means to say is that he was ...uh... in a coma for seven years." Chichi said. Quickly thinking up a story. She told Goku a million times to stop telling people he was dead.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Dr. Koi said apologetically.

"You see my husband is a martial artist and he had a terrible accident after one of his tournaments. We thought he was dead, but it turns out that he was in a coma all that time!" Goku narrowed his eyes at the way she continued to lie.

Dr. Koi nodded at her explanation. "Well, I'm glad that you have your husband back. That machine should be ready by now. Let me go check with the nurse." he said before exiting the room.

Chichi removed her hand as soon as he walked out. "Chichi! I thought you said lying was bad." Goku pouted with his arms crossed.

"And I thought I told YOU to stop telling people you died and came back to life! Regular people will not understand that some merciful god brought you back from the dead." she whisper yelled.

"But it's true.."

"That's not the point!" she snapped. Not realizing that her hospital gown had come open.

Goku sat back in his chair with a frown. "That doctor was probably just staring at your breast anyway."

"What are you talking about?!" she said before looking down to see that her nipples were on full display.

"Oh Kami! Why didn't you tell me I was flashing the guy." Retying the front strings.

"You were too busy lying." he mumbled

Chichi had just reached over to jack him up when the doctor arrived with the machine. Stopping midway, she settled back on the bed. His scolding would come later.

"Alright! Let's lube you up Mrs. Son. Please lay back and untie your gown." He then handed her two disposable cloths to cover her lap and breast.

"Don't worry Mr. Son this won't take long. I just need to see her stomach to perform the exam. Also, this gel I'm using is a little cold, but that's the most discomfort she'll feel." he said with a gentle laugh.

Goku nodded and went back to holding his blushing wife's hand. This time he stood up to see the monitor better. Chichi was completely mortified at the knowledge that he heard them. But, she wouldn't think about that now. It was time to see her baby.

She gasped as Dr. Koi poured the conductive gel on. He only had to rub the wand across her stomach twice before a loud "whooshing sound" started.

"Whoa! That was fast. It usually takes a little searching, but your baby is front and center!" Dr. Koi laughed. "Let's see if we can get a good image....Yep. There it is!" he said pointing at the screen. "You see that formation? That's your baby." Moving back so they could have a better view.  
.  
Goku was all smiles as he looked at the screen. "Wow! It's so small."

"Oh honey!" Chichi whispered. Squeezing his hand tightly. Their previous argument completely forgotten.

The doctor smiled as the couple stared in awe at the monitor. They weren't his normal newly weds, but it was nice to see a long standing couple happy to expand their family.

"I'll have the nurse print this out for you and give you a copy of the audio as well. You can get dressed now Mrs. Son." he said getting up. "We'll schedule another visit in two months to check the sex of the baby."

Dr. Koi gave them a few more standard tips on what to expect before leaving. Chichi's mind was in a whirl with all the information. It was official. They were having another baby. Just seven more months before they welcome a new life.

"Goku, we have to tell everyone." she said, pulling him out of his own daze

"Oh man. I can't wait to tell Goten he's gonna be a big brother! This is amazing!" he said excitedly while helping her off the table.

Chichi started putting her clothes on as she spoke."I know you can't, but we should tell everyone at the same time. I'll see if Gohan and his family can come over for dinner this weekend. I need to invite my dad too. "

"But that's so far away..." he whined.

"Oh Goku. It's only a few days. You can wait that long. If not, then we won't have any intimacy this week!" she said with her arms crossed.

She laughed when he gasped in horror. This man was such a drama king. Putting her pants aside, she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"I don't want to give it up either so just be patient." she said before giving him a peck on the lips. "Please? This is a lot for me too."

Goku sighed and nodded in agreement. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and put his forehead against hers. "You're right. I feel like I should say thank you, but you know I'm bad at words."

Chichi smiled up at him as he blushed. "You're doing just fine." she said, grabbing his face and pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Running her fingers through his spikey hair. His arms tightened when she tried to pull away.

"Come on honey, I have to finish getting dressed. They'll send someone to check on us soon." Lightly pushing against his chest.

"Wait a second. I got an idea." He whispered with a smirk. His hands drifting under the slit of her cheongsam. Fingers grazing the edge of her panties.

Chichi gawked at his forwardness. "Are you crazy?! We can't mmmm..." His kiss cutting her off. The spicy scent of her arousal flooding the room in spite of her protest.

Keeping a lock on her lips, he edged her back towards the examination bed. Easily lifting her to sit on top. The feel of the cool leather pulling her out of his sensual persuasion.

"Goku! No! We can't Ah!" She squeaked when he shoved his hand down the front of her panties.

"Shhh...keep your voice down. Let me say "Thank you". " He whispered as his fingers found her throbbing pearl.

  
She bit her lip and latched on to his arms as he gave it a few loving caresses. Her legs spreading further with each pleasurable swipe. She shuddered when his free hand came up to squeeze a sensitive breast.

  
Chichi shoved her face in his neck when he dipped a thick finger inside her wet heat. His even strokes expertly hitting her sweet spot. The addition of a second finger causing moisture to seep into her panties. Her hips involuntarily moving with each thrust. Suddenly, he curled his fingers and began rapidly massaging her pleasure point. His aggressive strokes immediately sending her over the edge. Chichi bit into his shoulder to muffle her moans. Her cum spurting all over his hand.

"Love you." Goku whispered in her ear. Lovingly rubbing her back as she convulsed with the aftershocks of her climax. She watched in wonder as he removed his hand and licked the juices from his fingers.

Chichi jumped when she heard a knock on the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Son! We have everything ready for you now. Please come to the front." The nurse said through the door.

"Oh Kami! I really hope they didn't hear us. Goku, hand me a few of those tissues and wash your hands. We can't go out there smelling like sex." She said while getting to her wobbly feet.

Chichi glared at Goku when she realized that her panties were ripped on the side. He sheepishly shrugged his shoulders like he couldn't help himself. She just shook her head and threw them away.

After completely dressing, Goku took her hand and walked with her to the lobby. The knowing stares of the nursing staff boring into her. "Just give me flowers the next time you want to thank me." Chichi whispered.

Goku laughed quietly at her request. "Sure, but I still think this was more fun.


	8. Acceptance Brings Wonderful Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chichi has her big reveal and Gohan comes to terms with his parents decision. He also learns how rewarding his wife can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Life and work got in the way, but I was finally able to get it out.
> 
> This chapter is pretty much about Gohan and Videl with some family fluff in the middle. And yes, there is a little nibble of smut at the end.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy 😊.

"Gohan.."

"Yeah?"

"Stop it!"

"What? What did I do?"

Videl sighed as she glanced at her husband in the passenger seat. Normally, he'd be the one to drive. But, he couldn't focus so she decided to take the wheel this time. They were on their way to her in-laws for another family dinner. She already knew what to expect. However, Gohan still had trouble wrapping his head around it.

"You're shaking the car!" she whispered. Their little angel was asleep in the back seat and she wanted to keep it that way.

Gohan looked down and stopped shaking his foot. He then gave his wife and apologetic smile. "Sorry, it's a nervous tick."

"I told you there's nothing to be nervous about. Your parents made a decision and I think we should accept that and be SUPPORTIVE!" she said pointedly.

"Of course I'll be supportive. There's just a lot to be concerned about. Plus, I don't understand why they waited this long." Gohan said shaking his head.

Videl started to snicker. "What? You think mommy and daddy won't love you as much when the baby comes?"

"No, I do not!" He said with a blush. "My concerns are valid! What if she has complications? What about Goten?"

Videl gave him a side glance. "Gohan. Do you really think your parents would ignore Goten? If anything, he'd probably want a break from all that family togetherness. No offense, but your mom is like, the queen of smothering."

"You have a point there." He said. Thinking back on how crazy she used to be. The familiar mountain in the window giving him flashbacks.

"Honey, it's cute that you're concerned about your family, but you really don't need to worry." Reaching over to give his thigh a comforting squeeze.

"If it makes you feel better, this wasn't something they decided on in the spur of the moment. Well, at least in your mom's case." she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I happened to hear it from Bulma when I brought Pan to see Bulla. She called me and thought they would be good playmates when Bulla gets a little older."

Gohan raised his eyebrows at that. "Nice! That's actually a great idea. She was probably thinking of how Goten and Trunks became friends. I used to bring him over to play while Vegeta tossed me around in the gravity room!" He laughed. "But how did she know?"

"Apparently, your dad got the idea, but your mom had the same concerns as you did. She shied away so he went to Bulma for advice."

"That sounds more like my parents." He crossed his arms. "Knowing my dad, he's only doing it because of Vegeta."

"Hmmm yes and no. From my understanding, it did initially start as some Saiyan thing. However, he was pretty genuine about it. I think you forget that your father is physically younger than your mom so he's..."

"I really don't want to discuss my dad's sex drive right now." Gohan said cutting her off.

Videl rolled her eyes at him. "The point is that he feels like he missed out on things with you and Goten so he wanted to try again. You should give him more credit."

Gohan stopped to think for a minute. He remembered how hectic his childhood was. They only had a few good years as a family. Their peace constantly disrupted by chaos. It never occurred to him that his father might actually acknowledge those missed moments. Especially with that carefree attitude of his. Maybe he should give them both more credit.

He released a deep sigh as they began their descent. Parking the small plane next to his grandfather's car. "You're right. They deserve to do whatever they want. I'll try to stop worrying."

Videl leaned over in her seat and kissed his cheek. "I know you care. That's why I love you so much."

Gohan blushed and returned her sweet kiss. Their moment interrupted by happy gurgles from the back seat. They both turned to see their daughter wide awake.

"Guess what Pan? You get to see Big Grandpa today! Let's get you unhooked." Gohan said as she giggled excitedly.

Videl smiled as she watched her husband unbuckle their daughter. It was definitely going to be an interesting evening.

**********************************************

"That was a wonderful dinner Chichi! I never get tired of your cooking." Gyumao said in his loud barreling voice. Joyfully rubbing his stomach.

"I second that mom. Is there dessert?" Goten asked as he rubbed his own stomach.

Chichi smiled proudly. For once, nausea didn't dampen her usual cooking skills.

"Thanks dad! And yes, there is dessert. Videl baked two apple pies for us."

Goten pumped his fist in excitement. "Yes! Her pies are awesome."

Videl got up and took a few plates. "Let me help you clear the table."

"Thanks. I put those pies in the oven so they could get warm." Chichi said as she expertly balanced a few bowls on her arms. After dropping the dirty dishes in the sink they got the pies out of the oven to slice.

"You look much better today. How's your nausea?" Videl asked while getting the dessert plates out.

Chichi almost dropped the knife she used to cut the pies. "Um...I'm feeling much better. Thank you for asking."

"I'm glad. Gohan was worried, but I told him everything was fine. You just needed to see a doctor." Videl said with a knowing smile.

Chichi scoffed as she picked up the pies. "Yes, it was a very enlightening visit....but something tells me you already knew that."

Videl winked and followed her back out to the dining room. They noticed Gohan had moved next to his grandfather so he could hand Pan over to him.

Everyone watched in amusement as she grabbed a handful of his beard. "I told you she likes pulling hair." Goku said with his arms crossed.

Gyumao laughed when she let go and rubbed his cheeks with a giggle. "Haha. It's ok. All of my grandchildren had a hand in this beard at some point. I'm just thankful to live and see my great-grandchildren." He said in his booming voice.

Once everyone was served Chichi decided to make her announcement. "Well dad....that's actually why I invited you over with everyone." she said while taking seat next to her husband. He'd immediately started stuffing his face when dessert was placed in front of him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Chichi gave a small sigh. "Nothing's really wrong. It's just a little embarrassing." Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked over she saw that Goku had stopped chewing long enough to give her an encouraging nod.

She smiled back and continued. " I went to the doctor this week and it looks like we'll be expanding our family."

Gyumao gave his daughter a surprised look. "Expanding? You're pregnant?!"

Chichi nodded with a blush.

"Oh Chichi! That's wonderful!" Videl gushed.

"That is wonderful!" Gyumao let loose another belly laugh. "Now I know I'm blessed!"

"Congratulations Mom!" Gohan said with a genuine smile.

"You don't think I'm too old?" she asked

"Nonsense! You two are still a young couple. To be fair, you did get married early so you shouldn't be embarrassed about anything." he said with a comforting smile. "I can't wait to brag to everyone in the village!"

"What's going on?" Goten asked around a mouthful of pie.

Gohan reached around his wife to touch his shoulder. "You're gonna be a big brother squirt."

Goten looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"Mom's gonna have another baby."

"Oh that's cool. Is that why you were sick?" he asked before spooning more pie in his mouth.

"Yes, but that's normal in the beginning." She explained.

"Are you gonna get big like Bulma? You're not round yet." Looking confused again.

Chichi smacked Goku in the arm when he started snickering. "Unfortunately, yes , but not for a few months. I'm only 8 weeks along."

"I guess that's why you feel strange." He said with a shrug.

Now, it was Chichi's turn to look confused. "Feel strange?"

"You felt really warm when you hugged me this morning." he said matter of factly.

"Warm?"

"I think he's talking about the baby's Ki. He felt it when he touched you. I'm pretty sure we can all feel it at this point." Gohan interjected.

"You should go check." Videl said with a smile.

Gohan stammered as she pushed him out of his seat."I...I don't think that's appropriate."

Videl gave him an encouraging shove. "Don't be ridiculous. She always hugs you. It's no different now. Go on."

"Oh honey, I don't mind. You used to do it all the time when I was pregnant with Goten." Chichi said as she stood up.

Gohan sighed in defeat and walked around the table to her. Chichi then took one of his hands and placed it on her stomach. Despite his initial apprehension, he couldn't help smile at the warm energy vibrating within her.

"Wow, It's small, but I can still feel it. There's definitely a little Ki in there." Gohan laughed.

Chichi looked up at him while patting the hand on her stomach. "I'm really glad you're OK with this. I honestly didn't think you'd approve. Especially being the oldest."

"I admit to being surprised. Very surprised. But, I could never turn my back you. I'm here for whatever you need." Gohan said as he put a comforting arm around her.

Gohan looked up when I heard Goten yell across the table. "Hey! I wanna feel it too!"

He then ran around the table to his mother. Gohan stepped back and helped Goten place his hands on her belly.

"Cool! I didn't know a baby could be so small." he said before putting his ear to her tummy. As if he was trying to hear the tiny heartbeat.

Goku smiled at his sons reaction. He'd actually discovered the little Ki a few days ago, but wanted to wait until she told everyone.  
With his arms behind his head, he sat watching his sons with their mother. Videl had also gotten up to join in on their belly rub session. The tears shining in Chichi's eye told him how relieved she was. The kids opinion meant a lot to her so he was glad things went smoothly.

Now, it was time to tell their friends about the good news. They chewed him out the last time he waited with Gohan so it was best to do it now. He just had to pick who to visit first.

**********************************************

Later that evening, Videl and Gohan sat quietly staring at their little angel. They had just tucked her into bed for the evening. The previous baby news making them want to spend more time with their own little one.

"I'm really proud of you Gohan. I know it was hard coming to terms with your moms pregnancy, but your acceptance really made her happy." She said, taking his hand. Slowly, she pulled him up and led him to their bedroom. Once inside, she continued to the bathroom.

Gohan blushed as he followed her inside. "I should apologize for acting that way. It's just that you get so used to seeing two people behave one way that it feels impossible for them to do anything different. Especially in my parents case. But, my family still means a lot to me. No matter how crazy they are."

"It's ok." she whispered, pulling his glasses off to sit them on the counter. "I was actually thinking about rewarding you."

"Hmmm. Really? What kind of reward?" he whispered back.

Videl gave him a sexy smirk before tiptoeing to kiss his soft lips. Gohan moaned as he wrapped his arms around her. One hand going to her soft bottom while the other held her steady so he could deepen the kiss.

Videl slid her hands under his shirt, running her fingers over his rock hard abs. Gohan had started training with Piccolo again and the results were showing. He'd always been muscular, but she could feel the extra definition. The power that literally vibrated off of his skin.

It didn't take long for both of them to quickly disrobe each other. Once the last article was gone, Gohan moved them back to the counter, easily lifting her up on the edge. He gave her one more deep kiss before dragging his mouth to her ear.

Videl gasped and shivered as he nibbled on the sensitive skin. His hands cupping both of her breast. Thumbs tweaking those hard velvety nipples. She moaned as the sweet sensation shot through her body.

Her hands grabbed his thick hair when he dipped his head to one of her breast. Sucking a luscious pink nipple in his mouth. Her legs spreading further to allow him better access. The sensuous flicks of his tongue causing moisture to gather at her core. Gohan moaned as the smell of her spicy arousal made his cock swell.

After making sure both breast got equal love, he kissed each nipple and lowered to his knees.

"Gohan! Wait honey I've been sweating." she said as he spread her thighs further.

"That means it's juicy." he said before running his tongue through her puffy lips. Her sweet musk making him purr with content.

Videl gripped the counter as her husband licked and nibbled on her sensitive folds. She threw her head back when he sucked hard on her clit. "Oh baby! Yes!" she moaned.

Her legs began to shake when she felt his finger playing with her little rosette. "No Gohan! Not there!" She pleaded as she looked down into his mischievous dark eyes. Her sticky nectar glazing his cheeks. He used her juices to lubricate the tight hole and pressed his finger in. He then moved his lips to her swollen clit, sucking fiercely.

"Gohan!" she screamed. The light stretch taking her over the edge.

Gohan held her convulsing form as her sweet juices leaked into his mouth. The droplets dripping down his chin. Her soft murmurs of love filling the room.

"You always know how to turn the tables on me. This was suppose to be a reward for you." she said while catching her breath.

Gohan gave her a kiss on the thigh before standing and wiping his mouth. "You are my reward." He said with another kiss to her forehead.

Stepping back, he pulled her up. Gripping her forearms when she wobbled a bit. "Whoa, we're not done yet." He teased as he hugged her close. Rubbing his hard length into her stomach.

Slowly, he led her to their large dual head shower. He could feel one of her small hands stroking him as he leaned in to turn the water on. Her lips giving his defined chest a few loving pecks.

As the steam began to rise, Videl turned and sexily walked into the shower. Once in, she faced the wall and put her hands on the tiles. Throwing her husband a playful look over her shoulder and wiggling her butt as an open invitation.

Gohan stepped in behind her and grabbed her round hips. She squeaked when he lightly smacked one of her ass cheeks. The hot water rolling off their bodies as he kissed the back of her neck. She released a soft moan when he reached around to squeeze her breast. The generous globes filling his hands perfectly. Strong fingers pinching her nipples while he ground his hardness into her backside.

Ready for more, he moved his left arm around her waist and hoisted her up. He then lifted her right leg to give him better access to her nether lips. With a hand against the wall, Videl reached behind her and grabbed his thick cock. She stroked it a few times before positioning it at her entrance.

They both moaned when he pushed that thick head inside, stretching her tight silky walls. Gohan gave a few shallow pumps to help loosen her up. Their position making her feel extra tight. Videl bit her lip when he sunk deeper. His long veiny cock caressing her insides with each pump. She threw her head back when his cock reached her cervix. Releasing the loud whimper she held in.

"Ahhh...oh baby. Please.....Please don't stop." she pleaded as he bumped her sweet spot.

Gohan sped up a little. Pulling out midway then pushing in deep. He growled as her cries of passion grew louder with each long stroke. That hot wet pussy sucking him in just right. Looking down, he marveled at her soft jiggling ass. Loving how it bounced with every snap of his hips.

Videl turned her head and reached out to him. Answering her silent plea, he bent down so she thread her fingers through his wet hair. Pulling him in for a sensual kiss. Their tongues tangling sweetly.

"I love you." she panted against his lips as he continued to plunder her with long deep strokes. Staring into her hooded blue eyes. "I love you too." he whispered.

Soon her moans became erratic and her inner walls began to pulse. Sensing how close she was, he pumped harder. Aching with his own impending release.

Suddenly, Gohan push her further into the wall. The move making her grip the tiles. Her nipples rubbing against the groves. She then felt the hand around her waist slide down her pelvis. Those deft fingers gliding over the trimmed thatch of hair to her throbbing clit.

Videl released a loud wail when he pressed down on her little button. The combination of his pounding cock and nimble fingers shattering her. Gohan let out his own series of grunts before he gave one last pump. Shuddering as he emptied his essence inside her. The hot spurts of his cum taking her climax to overdrive.

Gohan waited for her convulsing to stop before removing himself and lowering her back down. Her feet still shaky from the intense climax. Slowly, he turned her around and pressed his forehead against hers.

"That was some reward." he chuckled, dropping a kiss on her nose. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Oh baby. I'm just getting started. Let's finish cleaning up so we can continue in the bedroom." she whispered against his lips.

"I think we're clean enough." he said before turning the water off and dragging her out of the shower. He then hoisted her over his shoulder to carry her out. Videl's soft giggles echoing as they entered the bedroom.


End file.
